New Abilities
by Purpledaisygirl
Summary: The turtles and April gain supernatural abilities while in TCRI. Involves Apritello! I don't think this fic will be a higher rating then K, but just in case I'll make it K .
1. Disastrous

Chapter 1: Disastrous

Lasers shot in all directions from the numerous amount of Kraang droids in the building. The mission had become a complete and utter disaster. It was April's second mission in TCRI, and it couldn't have gone worse. They were lucky to still be alive, considering everything that had happened. If escaping a rock-lava monster wasn't enough to get your adrenaline pumping, then having that happen, running through portals, and having lasers fired at you sure would do the trick. The four brothers and April ran through the halls, dodging every obstacle they came upon. All five of them had perspiration rolling off their foreheads, dripping onto the floor leaving a trail of droplets behind. They were out of breath, and ready to fall over in exhaustion at any given moment, but they kept going, needing to find away out the death trap TCRI had become.

"We need to find a place to either catch our breath, or get the heck out of here!" Leo screamed to the others, over the sound of blasting guns.

"Yes. Thank you oh wise one, for that information! Because that's not what we've been trying to do for the past half hour." Raph shouted back at Leo, with a grim voice.

No one else said a word for the fear of losing a breath and costing them another second of running and being captured. They couldn't risk being taken, being tested on, mutated again... or worse. They turned a corner without any droids following them, but it wouldn't last long. All of them looked around for somewhere to escape, but all that was there was a door.

"Guys, In here!" Mikey shouted. They all entered and finally stopped to catch their breath.

"Well that wasn't... too difficult." April said, breathing heavily, trying to get her heart rate to lower.

Everyone was hunched over, and leaning on their knees for extra support. Their short quick breaths had eventually began to calm, and go back to normal, where they could speak, without having to gasp for air every three seconds. Once rejuvenated, the curiosity of the youngest brother had finally caught on, and he was in total awe.

"Whoa! Dudes, where are we?" Mikey said in astonishment.

"It looks like were in some sort of… control room." Donnie said.

Five pairs of eyes gazed around the room observing their surroundings. April, Donnie, Leo, and Raph started talking about how to get out of here in one piece, instead of twenty, but not Mikey. One brother's light-blue eyes sparkled in amazement, when he realized how many buttons there were on the control panel. He walked over, practically hypnotized by the shiny objects in the room. It was like heaven had came down to Earth in Mikey's sparkling, blue, eyes.

"Woooow..." He said, almost speechless.

He lifted his hands and rapidly began to hit buttons repeatedly, over and over again. He was oblivious to the voices of his brothers that yelled out, "Mikey no!" Mikey's eyes darted to a big red button and he couldn't keep himself from pressing it. He pounded down a fist on the button before April or the guys could stop him.

"Experiment 1, now in commission." An automated voice said.

The door and all other exits were in complete lockdown. Anywhere they could run to had been completely blocked of by a titanium wall and bars. There was no escape form the trap they had walked into. Once they all heard the voice, their faces were stricken with fear. All five of them ran and then pounded on the door.

"Let us out! PLEASE! I'm really trying to be nice here!" April screamed.

They continued to bang against the door, and hope that someone, or something would come to rescue them, but there was absolutely no one.

"Everyone keep calm and let's try to find a way out." Leo said, trying to soothe everyone's panicked expressions.

Suddenly, knockout gas began to expand throughout the the room. Everyone held their breath, but unfortunately being the only human in the room, April lost her breath first and started to lose the strength to stand.

She passed out on the ground, then Donnie called out, "April!"

He clasped his hands over his mouth, and his eyes began to roll back into his head. He fell to the floor with April, asleep in an unconscious stage. Eventually, it was was too much for the others. They all laid on the ground, looking lifeless in their slumber.

"Radiation has now begun." The automated voice called out one more time before white waves of radiation surrounded them all. Everyone eyes scrunched tighter together like they were all having a horrible dream. Te pain was immense, but there was nothing they could do about it. But that was only the start of their problems…

**Authors Notes: It was a short chapter, I understand, but I need to end this one here. I promise it will get better, it might just take time. Please review and PM me! I'll be looking forward to it and you should thank ****heyarnoldgirlforeverand ever because if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have posted this soon.**


	2. An Unknown Hour

Chapter 2: An Unknown Hour

"Ugh". She groaned, waking up from what felt like forever.

She looked around, praying that someone other then her was awake, but it was just her. She crawled over to Donnie just barely able to speak, while she tried to wake him, but could only shake him a little bit, since she was so weak.

"Donnie." She whispered and continued shaking him. He stirred, and his eyelids finally fluttered opened as he grabbed April's neck. She was frozen in shock from his reaction. He wasn't being mind controlled was he?

"Donnie it's okay, it's just me." She told him and put her hands up in surrender.

He let go of her instantly and said, "I'm so sorry April! Master Splinter always wants us to keep our guard up around enemies. I guess I was still in defense mode. " He chuckled nervously hoping she would forgive him.

"It's alright, but help me wake up the others so we can get out of here. I'm not sure how long we've been out for or how the Kraang hadn't thought to look for us in here." She replied, confused on how no Kraang had been alerted that an "experiment" was going on.

"I don't know, but it's a good thing they didn't or we'd all be captives in their cold, metal, clutches." Donnie said to her.

The thought sent shivers down their spines. If they got their hands on April,

They woke up the others so they could leave and go home, back to the sewers, where they'd find their warm beds and rat master awaiting, instead of alien killers from another dimension being on their tails 24/7. It wouldn't take long to escape. They were like daisies that had sprung to life after a long, freezing winter. The feeling of energy coursed through their veins. Nothing could stop them from freedom now.

They crashed through the glass, now shattered on the concrete next to the street. They swiftly ran into the nearest alley, and lifted the manhole silently like the ninjas they are. Only the sound of small splashes could be heard compared to how much pandemonium was occurring above them. They all walked through the entrance to be bombarded by Splinter.

"My sons! April! Where have to been? It was only supposed to be a training exercise and patrol."

They all looked down feeling ashamed, and even worse than usual because they had brought April on a mission unprepared. They were highly trained ninjas, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"We're sorry Sensei. It won't happen again." Leo said as a reply for him and his brothers."

"No, don't say that. It was my fault. I shouldn't have kept asking about going on the mission and being a pain about it. I'll take full responsibility for any trouble that was caused." April stated.

The four brothers stared at her in shock. She had never been one to say she was wrong, but it was April. She did do what was right most of the time, unlike when she rode her mutant bat father. Now that was just plain stupid.

"Ms. O'neil, there will be no punishment needed. I think you've all learned your lesson, correct?"

"Hai Sensei." A chorus of five replied.

"Good now everyone get some rest, it's been a long night." Splinter said and walked back to the dojo.

They all started to return to their rooms for the long exhausting night had taken it's toll. The yawns of all five teenagers echoed off the walls. April texted her father and told her she was staying at the guys place for tonight. He would probably say yes, so she didn't even bother getting ready to leave. Even if she wanted to, her legs wouldn't allow her to since they felt like someone had strapped bricks on her calves.

"Goodnight guys." April called out.

"Goodnight April." Three voices called out, but not Donnie.

Instead, he followed April until she was about to enter her room. He couldn't stand feeling that her first "real" mission, had been such an embarrassment. It couldn't even be specified as close to a success! Worst of all, he was upset that if he hadn't been able to save her.

"April." He said.

The drowsy girl turned around and said, "Yes."

"I'm sorry your first real mission into TCRI was such a mess. I promise I'll never let that happen again." He told her with an ashamed look on his face.

"It's okay, but don't make promises you can't keep. No matter how cautious you are something unexpected will always happen." She said back softly.

She walked forward and hugged him enjoying the warmth the embrace brought her. Donnie on the other hand was taken back, but shortly returned the hug. They stood there for what felt like hours and Donnie's legs were about to give out from all the actions of tonight's events. He backed away only to see April had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled, carried his sleeping beauty into her room, and laid her down on her yellow bedspread with the daisies on it. The sleeping figure brung peace to his mind enough for him to fall asleep right when his head hit the pillow. He'd worry tomorrow, but for tonight he'd sleep knowing that everyone he cared for was safe and out of harms way.

**Author's Notes: How was it? I've never really written a chapter story, so I hope this was at least decent compared to the amazing stories other authors write. There will be more Apritello parts, but I'm not putting Casey in this story. I'm not really sure how to write him that well and it just makes the Apritello aspect a little more... Cute. I still, hope you read it though! It will get more interesting in the next chapter, like I said some things just take a little bit of time.**

** :) **


	3. At A Fast Pace

Chapter 3: Going At A Fast Pace

In the cold, damp, sewer there was always noise, the drips of water from the pipes to the brothers ear deafening arguments was only part of it. This morning was quiet and everyone still looked defeated from weariness, but they were all definitely more refreshed then last night. They all greeted each other good morning and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, preparing for the new challenges ahead of them this day had to throw at them. Well, all except for Mikey. No one had seen him just yet and they all needed him or else they were having just regular stale cereal. No milk, just eating it dry. The guys desperately needed April to do some grocery shopping for them.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud shriek of excitement come from the other room. It sounded like a ten year old girl, but everyone knew it was Mikey. He ran into the other room and started yelling.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys didn't tell me what happened in that episode of SRMFF I missed! Why didn't you tell me they finally found out how to take down the evil overlord? I'm so excited!" Mikey squealed.

He ran to the manhole to release his energy and back in a matter of seconds that it made a breeze. They all stared at Mikey in disbelief. He had just gone faster than any person could've gone and it's like it was completely normal to him.

"What? All I did was run. Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" He asked.

"Mikey, you do know that you were running at the speed of sound right?" Donnie asked him in return.

"Pfft. That was nothing and besides Donnie, we all know sound can't move!" He replied.

After face-palming himself because of Mikey's failure to know what he was talking about,, Donnie said, "Nothing! Mikey that was incredible! Just imagine all the scientific tests you could do and... Woah, slow down there genius!" Donnie was rudely interrupted by Raph.

"I still don't know what you guys are talking about. I figured I just hit that thing that humans usually do. I had just ran like that when the episode ended then I came in here. I think the thing is called... puberty. Yeah, that's it!" He said and nodded his head violently.

"Mikey, you've actually proven a scientific fact. Raph said.

"Really?" Mikey asked in return.

" You really don't have a brain!" Raph shouted harshly at Mikey.

"Hey! I have a brain... I just don't use it very much."

"Alright you two, knock it off. Donnie, can you do some tests to figure out why he's gotten all... this?" He said, not really sure what to call it.

"Of course I can. I just don't know how long it will take, but I'll start immediately." Donnie told him.

"Good. Mikey go with Donnie so he can run some tests. Raph you and I are going to TCRI to see if we can find anything suspicious." Leo ordered.

"Wait, so what am I supposed to do?! April asked, beginning to become irritated.

"You're job is to sit here and look pretty." Leo told her, but that got him a cold stare from Donnie.

"Great, that's just like telling me I'm worthless and no help. She told him as her shoulders slouched.

"It's okay April, you can help me test Mikey for what's given him his uncanny ability of speed." Donnie told her with a welcoming smile at the end.

"Hang on! What kind of test is this, like a math test? I'm not so sure about this D." Mikey said.

All Donnie did was let out a ginormous sigh, while April was shaking her head and laughing at the same time. You couldn't beat the moments like this when you could feel the heartfelt moments when everything seemed normal. Whatever normal was.

Donnie grabbed Mikey and dragged him across the lair to run some tests with April. It was going to be a long night after Mikey figured out needles were involved in "testing".

After an hour or so of testing, Mikey walked out shuddering at the thought of anymore needles. His eyes were full of shock and fear, and skin covered in peach colored band aids. If only they were green then the band aids would blend to his skin tone a little more.

"I'm am never EVER doing that again." Mikey exclaimed.

Back in Donnie's lab, he and April examined the samples they had taken from Mikey. They were both next to his microscope and she was pressed up close against his side. The thought of it made his cheeks leak a scarlet red, not to mention the warmth it brought to his heart.

She squinted her eyes and focused hard, but it was really no use. She wasn't sure what to be looking for in the first place. She backed her head away from the eyepiece allowing Donnie to look into the microscopic world.

"Hmmm." He let out.

"What is it?" She asked with curiosity devouring her.

Anticipation was something she didn't like. It was unpredictable and could change a person's life forever. Donnie knew this and wasn't about to keep her waiting. He could already see it in her eyes. It was a gift he had with her. Her emotions were like a 1st grade level book to him, easy to read.

"It seems that when we were in TCRI we were exposed to some sort of radiation waves." Donnie told her.

"Okay, so why has nothing strange happened to the rest of us yet?" She asked.

"Well, Mikey was excited when he first got his power, so maybe that's what will set off ours." Donnie replied.

"It makes sense. I wonder what our powers will be if we even get them, and what made him get speed?" She questioned.

They both thought about it, but couldn't think of an answer right away, then decided to leave the lab, only to see if the frckled brother shaking like a frightened chihuahua. Mikey would probably never let anything sharp near him again. That was at least until he saw a shiny knife or weapon.

Apparently, Raph and Leo had returned from TCRI. They were talking about the Kraang and their break in. Everyone then listened on the conversation although Mikey lost interest. They hadn't been back for hours and any information would be helpful at that point.

"Unfortunately, we didn't get any information, but I think the Kraang are planning something pretty big." Leo said out loud.

"Alright then, I guess we'll just have to wait for any new clues or leads on the plans of the Kraang because there's no point in going there again and risking being captured. It's really the most logical answer." Donnie added in.

For the rest of the night they sat in the lair like they were staring at a grey wall, even patrol was boring. Going out was the highlight of their day. Where could you see the stars in the sewer? The silence of the enemy was a bad sign. It was like the bad guys were taking a day off. They all knew it wouldn't last long though, there were cruel people who would never stop trying to wreak havoc like the Shredder or the Kraang.

They all watched the hours pass by until it was finally the time when their eyelids were just staying open by a thread. Secretly, April sat in her room praying for her powers to come quickly. Yeah, she was the middle of an alien invasion, immune to mutagen,and was telepathic, but she always wanted to be special. Not like the ways she was, but the kind of special everyone could see, so she could stand out.

Donnie had been walking over to her room to tell her goodnight until he heard her talking aloud. He hid behind the wall that lead into her room and listened to what sounded like her talking to herself. He didn't just want to barge in on her, so he'd just wait and listen intensely.

She looked down, closed her eyes, and put her palms together and began to pray.

"God, I haven't asked for anything in a while, so I figured now would be a good time. I really hope my... let's call them "powers" come soon. An opportunity like this is something I've always desired deeply. I know you have the strength to do so and I know you're listening, so please let it be quick. I've always been the one no one notices before, but for once I want to shine in a room full of darkness, brighter than a star. Amen.

Donnie was flabbergasted. He knew April was wonderful and not just ordinary. She wasn't dull like she said and someone had to believe that except him. He would always know she was a remarkable, exceptional, unique person. The list could've gone on for a prolonged amount of time, but he would've been in his own little world for an extensive period of time. He backed away, acted like he had just gotten there, and knocked on the door frame.

"Come in." She said.

She hurried to get up off the floor to lower his suspicions of why she was there in the first place. It wasn't like your average carpet covered floor, it was the freezing cold sewers. Not much could be enjoyed about it.

"Uhh.. Just wanted to say goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." He said nervously, he wasn't exactly sure if April was talking to God or him when she said," I know you're listening", so he kept his mouth shut.

"See you in the morning." She said back to him.

She watched him leave the small room they called her bedroom and hoped he hadn't heard anything. It had looked like he'd just gotten there, but you can never be to sure. The uncertainty was beginning to concern her, but she just decided to sleep on it and she'd forget in the morning.

Once he left the room he said to himself, "She'll see she's special, I know she will."

He smiled and went into his room ready to fall asleep. For everyone and himself, they thought about what crazy things they'd do tomorrow, figuring it out as a family, and solving the problems that would rise against them because trouble never took a break, but neither does love friendship.

**Authors Notes: I wasn't sure how well I did on this chapter, so your reviews would really help me out here. I did however use the line from beast boy in teen titans (the older version) when he says," I have a brain... I just don't use it very much." I figured it would be kind of cool since they're both played by Greg Cipes. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, but if I get stuck then I may ask for ideas. I may, so one of your ideas may just get posted. Keep reading the authors notes for a heads up! Love all you guys! Thanks again. ~Purpledaisygirl**


	4. Attitude of Steel

Chapter 4: Attitude of Steel

A couple days later there was no sign of anyone else getting their powers. Good for Mikey, bad for everyone else. Ever since he received his impeccable speed, the number of pranks he pulled had more than doubled recently. Everyone's nerves were about to erupt if something didn't change soon.

Mikey watched from around the corner at his next victim. He just sat there like a sitting duck. The red claded turtle was next in line for the fall. One of Mikey's sinister pranks, a special one he liked to call, "The Chicken". He dashed past behind Raph without a trace and hung all of his necessary materials from the ceiling. Raph wouldn't know what hit him. He hooked up everything to a long rope and pulled it back until he was ready to release and pull the best prank he'd ever pulled on Raph! He hadn't used this one in a while since last year, so it would surely be unexpected.

"Ahem!" A voice from behind him called just as his grip was about to open from the tight binder rope.

"H-Hey D." He said back nervously. Luckily they were far enough away that Raph couldn't hear or see them and Leo was meditating with Splinter, so Mikey was in the clear.

"Mikey, What do you think you're doing?" Donnie asked.

"I "think" I'm pranking Raph. Duh!" He replied.

"Mikey, your pranking has been at an all time high, so I suggest you take it down a notch before Raph loses his last nerve and all the self control he's used not to beat you senseless." Donnie told him with his own patience growing weary from Mikey's shenanigans.

"Alright Bro, I guess you have a point, so here." He said and handed Donnie the rope.

If only he'd been looking while he did it. The rope quickly slipped out of Mikey's hand into the air. Overtop of Raph, honey spilled all over him. Not a single spot on his green skin was uncovered with the stickey golden syrup. Next, multicolored feathers stuck to him like glue and were now attached to make him look like what the prank was called. A chicken. Raph's eyes narrowed and turned his head to see Donnie and Mikey at the end of the hall.

"Mikey! When I get my hands on you you're dead! You hear me!" Raph yelled infuriated.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Donnie told Mikey.

"He's gonna have to catch me first." Mikey said turning to see Raph rushing toward him like a bull, his eyes as red as his mask.

Mikey darted out of the room in less than a second, right before an enraged Raph could express his blood boiling anger.

"Where is he!?" Raph breathed out in a low voice to Donnie.

"Well, since its night time he'll most likely go far away to get you off his trail, then go to the surface until you cool down, so the manhole is the best place to stakeout at." Donnie replied.

Raph stormed out of the room so steaming with anger Donnie was surprised he didn't leave scorch marks on the floor. Lucky for him because no one else, except maybe Leo, would've cleaned it up or attempted to fix it! The downfall of being the smartest and most responsible of the group, next to Leo, is everyone relies on you to think of something smart to do or say. They think you know everything. No one really does, but it's the price of being intelligent.

Donnie watched his tempered brother walk out of the lair, most likely to wash himself off then wait in the shadows to give Mikey a piece of his mind. Oh was Mikey in for a real treat from Raph tonight.

Mikey had been running for a couple minutes through the tunnels escaping from Raph's fury until something came out and knocked him down. Out of the dark shadows came a turtle, metal like figure, with emerald green eyes. It walked toward him, picked him up by the shell, and pinned him up against the wall. The figure punched right beside his head leaving cracks in the sewer wall, as big as Mikey's head.

"If you ever pull that many pranks or get me to the point where I wanna bust your skull open, that will be your head." He said as he pointed toward the dent in the wall.

"Raph, is that you? When did all this happen? I never know what's going on!" Mikey huffed.

No worries shell brain, no one else knows about it either. I found out about it yesterday while I was training by myself. I got angry at Leo, had to blow off some steam, you know the drill. That's why I was in my room for the rest of the day." Raph told Mikey as he set him down.

"Wait, so how are you back to normal?" Mikey asked.

"I can control when it comes on, but I have to keep my cool to turn it off."

"Awesome! You gotta tell the others!" Mikey shouted.

"No! Not just yet." Raph said.

"Fine, if you won't then I will!" Mikey said as he laughed running down the long tunnel just fast enough for Raph to catch up with him.

Raph immediately chased after Mikey just barely keeping up. It didn't help that he probably weighed more now, but it was something he'd just have to deal with. It was more rigid when he walked which would also take some time to get used to, but right now he only had one objective. Catch Mikey. Every time Raph would almost have Mikey in his grasp, he would slip away like a fish out of water. It was when a cat chases a toy mouse. Just a tease.

The more they both ran, the faster they approached the entrance of the lair. Little did Raph know Mikey had a few tricks up his sleeve. Sprinting through the front door a blast of air came through catching the attention of Leo and Donnie. Donnie who had been on his laptop while Leo was watching TV. Mikey and Raph both halted to a stop in the center of the room waiting for a reaction.

"Umm... Mikey, Who's your friend?" Leo asked curiously.

"I don't know Lame-a-nardo. Who do you think it is?!" Raph called out.

"Never mind Mikey, I know who it is now." Leo said.

"Raph what happened to you!" Donnie cried out.

As Donnie said that Raph thought," I can't believe it. Outsmarted by Mikey. The world is really getting messed up."

"I found out what my power is, that's what happened. What did ya think, I fell down in a pool of silver paint or something?" Raph asked irritated.

Donnie simply ignored the question and moved on. He took a step closer and examined his big mouthed brother's structure. It was amazing! Nothing was really keeping him together, but yet he was standing! He was just one hard solid object, but he guessed the metal was like the normal flesh holding everything in place.

"Hmm... Well Raph, can you change back?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just gotta get away from what makes my blood boil the most." Raph said.

Everyone's gaze was focused on Mikey, as he turned and left the room. It was pretty obvious he caused issues for Raph's temper, but to Mikey, it was totally worth it! The expression on Raph's face was priceless!

Raph calmed himself down, his heart rate slowing down back at a normal pace. The beats were relaxing for that's all he could hear after running so much. The metal began to sink in and become smooth skin once again. His green complexion started to break through the metal cover, as did his ordinary shell.

He took one last deep breath, looked down at himself and said," Thank God, I'm handsome again."

Mikey walked back in the room and immediately hugged Raph.

"Dude, thank God! I thought I was going to get on your nerves forever! Mikey said relieved.

Raph let out a chuckle and then pushed him just enough to remove himself from the hug.

"I may think you're annoying as heck, but it's gonna take more then all your pranks put together for you to be irritating 24/7, but don't get any ideas." Raph warned as he let out a small smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Raph you know I couldn't get an idea if I tried!" Mikey said back to him.

"So who's going to tell April?" Leo asked.

"I'll do it!" Donnie yelled and quickly left the lair to go tell her, but really he was going to do more than just talk real quick and take off. She had left the lair early this morning, so shed most likely be at her apartment.

"He does know he can just text her right?" Mikey asked.

"Of course he knows that, but do you really think that lovesick puppy would give up a chance to be with April?" Raph asked although he already knew the answer.

With that all the brothers laughed and reveled in the night without any more of Mikey's pranks until morning at least. There weren't any more thoughts of powers or situations to deal with. Well, maybe the problem of Mikey eating most of the pizza they ordered, but other than that everything seemed alright for once in the past week and that's the way it would stay until they woke up tomorrow morning with the light shinning through the sewer grates bring light into the oddly comfortable place they called their home.

**Authors Notes: This one was pretty short I know and I'm sorry for not putting April all the way in this chapter, but I kind of just wanted this chapter to stay in the family. Please review because it really just makes writing this seem like you're really doing it for a greater purpose and not just personal satisfaction. For me it's a little bit of both. :)**


	5. Love Floats

Chapter 5: Love Floats

"Deep breaths." Splinter told his sons and April.

He watched as an overseer since this exercise was to train the mind. Lately, it had just been physical training, but today's morning session would be different. They all had to learn about being at peace to keep themselves from becoming pressured because of the tasks ahead of them, especially since they were all to become ninjas and a kunoichi.

The objective was to think about nothing and achieve complete peace, but that was something that not all of them were succeeding at. Splinter carefully watched their reactions and facial expressions to be able to critique them. This was not just about becoming warriors, but also about control. They would all gain power that may be overwhelming and he couldn't let that get out of hand. His family was vital to him and that would never change. They were all he had in this world and they may be reckless at times, but he loved them all the same.

Leo was obviously in a good state of mind, but he had the most experience to begin with, so this was easy to him. As for Raph, he seemed to have something on his mind, but nothing that seemed too stressful. Moving on to Mikey, he looked to be at complete peace. You could see a smile creep on his face after awhile as his mind entered somewhere only he would know about. It was very unexpected to see his most wild-bound son being this relaxed, but it was nothing Splinter would complain about.

Next was April. Unfortunately, she was very tense and worried about something that was not making the situation any better. Her eyes tightened as she clenched her fists.

"April you need to clear your mind to allow for successful meditation. Let worry escape and let thoughts flow until your mind is clear."

"Oh right! Sorry Master Splinter." April said.

Lastly, was his smartest son Donatello. He could sense he was thinking otherwise then on a good thought or nothing at all. Not anything bad, but not good either. Donnie's face was stricken with a look of concentration then anything.

"Donatello, you need to stop thinking about the things that will strain your mind."

"Sorry Sensei, just thinking about improvements for the Shellraiser. That's all." Donnie said.

Donnie took a deep breath and exhaled. He needed to relax. He could do that Right? Actually, what could really make him relax that much? Work was all he could think of. It allowed him to escape the torment and relentless teasing of his brothers. they were mainly his only distraction.

While ideas raced through his head, the answer had been right next to him. April.

That was it, his red headed beauty. If only he could remember every second he spent with her. It wasn't like he was talking to his brothers when he was with her. She actually listened and realized what he was talking about most the time. The way she stood up for herself and didn't let anyone push her around was only a start of what he loved about her. Her good attitude, her determination, and how beautiful she was could only be added on to the list. He would always have room in his heart for her, especially as they got older and became closer. In his eyes, she was everything he'd ever wanted. Thoughts of spending the rest of his life with her whirred like a raging storm causing a wide grin to spread across his face.

Just as Splinter was about to question Donnie what he was thinking about until objects around the room started to float. The wider his son's grin became the higher the items lifted in the air. Silently, Splinter tapped each of his other pupils and give the the shush sign for them to keep quiet.

While all the brothers watched in awe at their brother, April sneakily took her phone out if her pocket and snapped a picture making sure to keep the flash off so he didn't have any kind of distractions.

"D-" Mikey was cut off by Raph's hand over his mouth.

Everyone stared at Donnie. They all knew they'd get their powers sometime, but they never would've expected this! Who knew the gentlest of the brothers and April could be the most hostile. If he really wanted to that is.

"My son." Splinter said.

"Hm." Donnie called out finally coming out of his mini trance making the items fall to the ground.

"Donatello do you know what you were doing?" Splinter asked.

"Well I thought was practicing meditation, but based on you asking I'm guessing I was doing something else."

"Bro, you were making things fly in the air without touching them!" Mikey screamed out.

"Mikey, are you sure you aren't on a sugar rush from those pixy sticks April brought you last week." Donnie questioned.

"Are you kidding? I finished off those the day she gave them to me!"

"I now know never to do that again." April whispered to him.

That day involved Mikey bouncing off the walls and destroying lots of glass beakers in Donnie's lab. Donnie might not have a temper like Raph, but it when it reaches that level it can be just as destructive.

"It still doesn't make sense. How could thinking about... That thing I was thinking of make me do that?" Donnie said.

April pulled out her T-phone and showed Donnie a picture of him using telekinesis.

"Well... that proves it." Donnie stated, obviously feeling bad for not believing his family's word right away.

"Donatello, do you think you can do it again?" The wise rat asked.

Donnie shut his eyes and began to daydream. His mind began to wander to something that might never come true, but no one really knew. He could imagine walking out into a field with rolling hills, carrying a pitcher, two glasses, and quilt over to a tree.

As he reached his destination he saw the willow tree inhabited by his wife. She was sat down reading in a yellow sundress, hair cascading from her face, and let down the way he liked it. He walked up to her and was greeted by an inviting smile and two bright blue orbs that could be mistaken for precious jewels.

"Hey! I knew you'd come." The ginger said sweetly to him.

"With lemonade my dear." Donnie replied.

April giggled and patted her hand on the ground as an invitation for him sit beside her. He sat down with no hesitation setting the blanket aside for later. For now it was warm and he could feel the rays dancing on his skin, but the cracked shade from the branches of the tree was a lovely protection for when you just wanted to cool down.

He sat up and poured the lemonade into the two cylinder glass cups, and brought the lemon tasting liquid to his mouth, licking his lips making sure not to leave any spare droplets of the sweet and sour sensation.

Both April and Donnie polished off their drinks in 10 seconds flat. They let out a content Ahh showing they were both refreshed. Leaning back against the rigid bark gave April some time to think and relax as always, but now she had an idea. She stood up catching the curiosity of the intelligent minded turtle beside her and walked over to where they'd put up a swing. She felt the wooden board and gently swayed back and forth, leaning back and taking in the moment,

Donnie quickly caught on, stood up, and began to push her higher reminding him of their lives in Manhattan. He still held on to the picture, but treasured the memory. After watching his beautiful wife bask in the sun on the swing, he slowly halted it to a stop. He dropped to his knees lingering as he moved down to her waist and embraced her absorbing every second of this dream reality he was in to memory. He left behind trails of kisses on her neck hoping he'd never have to leave the secluded area on the countryside if New York.

Just as he was about to kiss her on the lips, April started talking and said," You go D!"

Surprised he took a step back and looked at her suspiciously. Her voice sounded a lot like a Mikey's and it was pretty odd that she had said that.

Suddenly, he was snapped back to reality. Somehow he managed to pick everyone up in midair. Mikey was there cheering him on, he wondered why until he saw April pulled up against him and close to his face. She looked surprised, but pleasured at the same time. He realized he had been acting out what was happening in his "fantasy dream."

He quickly stood up making everyone drop while excusing himself from the embarrassing scene, leaving a flustered April, two smirking brothers, a smiling Mikey, and a very intrigued Splinter.

Splinter shortly dismissed the others and went to speak with his son. Walking towards Donnie's room his sensitive ears picked up on Mikey replaying his brothers incident to Leo and Raph. As for April she was still shocked, but made up her mind to go talk to Donnie in private.

She stealthily got past the three other brothers with Splinter watching. Her training had been paying off and he was proud to call her one of his students. Splinter then decided he'd speak with Donnie later about what happened.

While walking up to his lab April stopped, caught in her train of thought over thinking as Donnie would do. What if he didn't want to see her? Would it make the matter worse? Would he just feel embarrassed? All these questions would be answered as she pushed the thoughts away and entered confidently.

Across the room sat the hunched over figure of Donatello, arms crossed on his desk, and head down. He let out a sigh of what sounded like sadness.

From the doorway she could hear him mumble to himself, "She probably hates me now and thinks I'm more of a freak than I already am. I've blown it with her."

The comment made her heart ache. There was no way she thought that about him. In fact she actually sort of enjoyed her time with him in the dojo. She had never been kissed like that before so it was new to her.

Quietly she walked up behind him and said, "Hey Donnie."

"Hey April." Donnie replied flatly.

"So, do you want to come get a couple pizzas with me? I figured I'd surprise you guys, but I wanted some company." She said.

"No thanks." He said.

Really she just wanted the opportunity to get to talk to him alone without the chance of his brothers barging in on them. He was a mutant living in the sewers of New York. Except her and his brothers what other friends did he have? Of course he'd feel extremely guilty for what happened and it didn't help the he was such a gentlemen. Something that was rarely found on the Streets of Manhattan.

"Alright then, tell me what's wrong." She said as she leaned against the side of Donnie's work space desk.

He looked down and faltered for the right words in his head, but nothing came. He didn't like saying anything that wasn't thought through, but this time his mind came to a blank for any smart remarks.

"Do you hate me?" He murmured. It was meant to be directed at her, but instead it came out almost like a whisper as he looked up at her with his pleading light brown, mahogany eyes.

"Donnie, why would you think that?! After all we've been through, I'm not ditching you just like that! So what, you were having a really good daydream and you accidentally started kissing me. You didn't have any control and you didn't even know you were doing it, so don't be so hard on yourself I'm not going anywhere." April said.

"You promise?" He asked hopefully.

"I promise. You're not getting rid of me that fast." April said, her joking behavior plastering a smile to Donnie's face.

"So do you want to go get those pizzas now, or do you just want to hang here?" April asked.

With perfect timing yelling could be heard from the living room. Mikey had stolen Raph's last piece of pizza and now Leo was trying to break it up, but their altercation only became louder.

"Let's go out." Donnie said with a chuckle.

They walked out together hand in hand and left the other three to waste their evening fighting over a piece of pizza. After kissing her you'd think he'd be able to hide a blush just because of holding her hand, but that was Donnie for you.

Later that night, April and Donnie returned back to the lair with pizzas in their hands. The aroma drifted through the air into Mikey's nostrils. Like a bolt of lightning he jumped up from the couch about to run himself into April. Right before he could Donnie screamed out, "No!" and held out his hand as for him to halt. Suddenly, Mikey couldn't move. He was being immobilized by Donnie's telekinesis.

"Look, you did it! You didn't even have to think about it!" April cheered, even though she was a teensy bit jealous that she'd probably be last to get her power.

"Yeah... I guess so!" Donnie said.

"I'm so proud of you." April told him sincerely. Even though she didn't have her powers, it didn't mean she'd hold back her happiness for his accomplishment.

"Donatello. I need to speak with you." Splinter summoned him as he walked back to the training room.

He looked back at April who gave him a silent good luck. Under his breath he said," I'll need it." And went into the dojo to see Splinter.

As he entered he watched as Splinter paced waiting for his arrival.

"My son, you have an incredible gift and you mustn't waste it. Your ability has no limits and you must be able to restrain yourself. Even when it seems like you won't hurt anyone you may, so it's best for you to be wise about using your power. You need to learn how to not let thoughts and emotion dominate you." Splinter warned him.

"Hai Sensei." Donnie replied.

Donnie bowed to Master Splinter then left the room. He would definitely need more practice and it Would definitely take some time to perfect it. He might have been able to sort of control his power, but even when he stopped Mikey he was thinking about him running into April, so how was he going to do this without thinking about her and have a handle on this? Fortunately, whenever the challenges would arise he'd be ready. Besides, who has to worry when you have your best friend and a family of ninjas who've always got your back?

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I was really trying to figure out the order in how I wanted to put this and set up for the next chapter. Everyone's comments, ideas, and reviews have been so helpful to me. There will be more excitement in the next chapter. Thanks again to everyone who has stuck with me and my story. It's important to me to see that I'm not the only one getting credit for this. your reviews/comments are a big part in this too even hen it might not seem like it. Honestly I'm just glad everyone has really enjoyed this story. I could thank everyone to no end, but I'm sure you can all see my point instead of typing it out a thousand times! ;) Until next time ~Pdg**


	6. Dark Clouds of Frustration

**IMPORTANT**: Karai does not know Splinter is her father in this story! (I may or may not put it in, but we'll see!) Also this chapter has a bit more action in it. :)

Chapter 6: Dark Clouds of Frustration

It had been a few days since Donnie's incident. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph had been training extra with Splinter in control sessions for safety reasons of course. Splinter knew they would sometimes not be able to overcome their powers unstable energy just yet. It was as if each of their their powers had a mind of its own making his sons go haywire.

For Mikey's uncontrollable glitch, a wave of adrenaline would ignite him like a sugar rush and he'd start running for no reason, obliterating anything in his path when in momentum. Raph's anger issues were making their normal training a bit harder, especially with him having to restrain himself sometimes. Knowing he could easily injure one of his brothers intensely sent bone chilling shivers up Splinter's spine. Lastly was Donnie, his emotions were the only thing standing in his way from not simultaneously gravitating one of his brothers or an object near by. It was something he'd need to learn to handle. It wouldn't be easy, but it's be possible.

Luckily, Mr. O'Neil had been returned into his daughters arms to live the rest of his life, to be a father to his daughter. His smartest son would not rest until he found the remedy to heal Mr. O'Neil and the emotional damage it caused April. The stress caused by the retro mutagen had been tearing Donnie apart piece by piece slowly but surely as he would not rest until he saw April happy again trying to radiate her joy and bright attitude as always in darker times.

Despite all their efforts, life for them would never be the same. There would always be their enemies, their friends, patrolling the city, trying new things, and their new powers were yet another thing added to the list. It was an obstacle they'd all have to overcome and it surely wouldn't be without challenges, but worth it in the end.

So far, Splinter had been through fifteen control sessions with his three sons, but they were showing great progress and exceeding in his teachings. Tonight he decided to let them up to the surface to experiment with their capabilities and limitations. Little did they know he sent Leo to do his dirty work to tell Splinter what to critique them on when they returned. Splinter figured Leo had good judgement, plus he was the only one of his brothers that hadn't received his powers yet, so he was the most suitable option. Although, it made sense since he hadn't received his power. He was the leader and couldn't let his emotions get in the way causing his team to suffer because of his lack in good leadership skills. There were times where he and Raph clashed so they must not have been beating each other over the head lately. Not that Splinter's extra training wasn't taking an effect on Raph's unusual exhaustion in the day time.

The four brothers swiftly made it across the rooftops, looking straight forward at the scenery that made up Manhattan. Blinding lights glistened across the cityscape enticing the brothers every time they saw it. It truly was a city that never slept. Car horns blared throughout the night and there was never a second where the city was not illuminated from the brightest of headlights to dimmest street lamps.

Mikey sped ahead of the group laughing since his brothers couldn't keep up. Patrol had was becoming more enjoyable since he had something else to tease his brothers about.

"Hey Guys, having some trouble? What's that? I couldn't hear you since I'm so far ahead of you guys!" Mikey taunted and laughed once again.

It had been like this all night and Raph was trying to keeping his cool for as long as he could, but it wouldn't be long before Mikey got a fist full of metal in his mouth. As for Donnie, at first he was fine and didn't give Mikey any mind. It wasn't like he was expecting anything less of his childish behaviored brother, but now he was just becoming a nuisance. Leo kept a close eye on Mikey noticing he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He knew Mikey had a good chance of tripping, ending up getting himself beat up pretty bad without there even being an opponent or enemy in sight.

"If he doesn't knock it off, I swear I'm gonna knock his brain out! Who am I kidding? It wouldn't do any damage since he doesn't have one!" Raph shouted out of range for Mikey to hear.

"Hey Donnie. Do you think you could maybe... slow him down?" Leo asked with a smirk.

Donnie simply smiled back, reached out his hand while thinking of April and held Mikey in place.

Mikey helplessly struggled to break free from one of the only forces that could stop him and yelled, "Hey! No fair!" as he stayed stuck and immobile in a running position.

All the other brothers laughed as they passed him mocking how the "speed" of the group could fall behind. The poisonous glares Mikey was giving to each of his brothers was harsh, but it only made his brothers laugh harder until their sides hurt. The teasing didn't stop even as they got farther away Mikey could still hear them joke about him. Finally, once they were far enough away Donnie released Mikey from his paralyzed figure. He printed and instantly caught up to them in about a millisecond.

"What was that for?!" Mikey called out to them.

"That Mikey, was to teach you a lesson about gloating and just being plain annoying." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure, because I thought it was about seeing Mikey's face as we ruined his moment of glory." Raph commented with a smile of self satisfaction plastered on his face.

Leo only rolled his eyes and kept running making mental notes of skill sets his brothers needed improvement on.

From above their head were the two piercing brown eyes of Karai and her footbots, watching intently from afar, waiting patiently to make an attack.

"Hmm. It looks they've somehow enhanced themselves, but it seems like at least one of them is having a hard time." Karai said aloud.

With a smug grin she said, "Footbots, prepare to attack."

The robotic men surrounded the brothers from above ground waiting for their orders. They staked out while their targets were standing still taking instruction from their leader in blue."Alright Donnie, show me what you got, WITHOUT thinking about April." Leo ordered.

"I don't understand why it's so important that I get April out of my head. When thinking of her it allows me to keep myself stable and not end up hurting others." Donnie stated.

"That helps keep control when you think about her in a good way, so if she ever got injured during battle you might go on a rampage and become an unstoppable freak of nature." Leo told him back.

"Leo, I get what you're trying to do here, but how are we gonna get genius's mind over here to think of something other than April!" Raph exclaimed.

Mikey "I know! We'll get thousands of kittens and have them all run up and start to snuggle up against Donnie and lick his hand! No one can resist the power of kittens!" Mikey said sure his plan was full proof.

"Tell me Mikey, where are four mutant turtles going to get a thousand kittens from? The pet store!?" Raph said sarcastically, knowing that his plan was far fetched anyway.

"Enough!" Leo called out. "Could we just continue our patrol and"- "Now!" A female voice from above called out.

Footbots dropped down and surrounded the unexpectant brothers unsheathing their weapons from their holders. The red eyes of the mechanical beings glared at what seemed straight through the turtles. Everyone knew they weren't leaving without a fight so why even try to retreat?

"Guys, this time don't use your weapons unless you have to and show them what you got!" Leo yelled.

Leo ran to fight off the twenty droids in front of him giving a clear signal for his brothers to do the same. Slashes and cuts were given to each bot that stood in the blue claded turtle's way. As for the others they seemed to be managing alright. Mikey ran around the identical robots goofing off trying to trip them up then strike while having fun doing it. Raph was dominating his opponents once he finally activated his metal exterior, but his only issue was that the footbots were using his own momentum against him. Donnie on the other hand was doing alright, but it can be hard to think about someone when they're swords and weapons slashing through the air trying to take your head off.

Out of the corner of his eye Leo caught a glimpse of Karai staring down upon them in the shadows. Leo had let her go one too many times and this time he wouldn't fail to bring her out of the lie she's lived her entire life into the light of who she truly is.

"Hold off the footbots! I have something to finish." Leo said.

Even if his brothers wanted to disagree they couldn't. With Leo's determination and his brothers lack in being able to take down every single droid he was in the clear. Footbots kept flooding in from every direction nonstop leaving the remaining brothers a challenge.

Jumping up trying to communicate with Karai with his katana in hand was easy. That was until he was met by her sword at his throat. He took a sudden gulp in surprise as a fear lodged in his eyes knowing she would surely take his head off.

"You really want us dead don't you?" Leo asked cautiously.

Karai put down her sword and took a fighting stance in front of him and said as she attacked, "I don't want you all dead just yet, I want "you" to suffer first. You'll first die painfully and slowly, then your brothers and master will suffer from their loss of you!"

The clang of metal echoed over and over again as their fight continued. Leo dodged her every attack that came from left to right. He flipped and rolled in midair to avoid her vicious swing to his neck.

"Look Karai! I didn't come here to fight! I came up here to tell you something!" He yelled.

" Well I did! You can keep telling me Hamato Yoshi is my father Leo, but I don't believe you! I don't trust you and I know you're lying!" She tried to get the upper hand and throw him off, but he was too focused at this point. He dodged every slice she threw at him and almost knocked her to the ground.

"Karai, please believe me. He is your father! Ughh! Why won't you just listen to me! Leo shouted at her.

Unexpectedly, charcoal colored thunder clouds filled the sky with a black and gray haze as it gave a rumble that woke up anyone in a four mile radius. The stars that once hung in the sky were no longer visible from anyone below the fog of clouds and the full moon's radiant light was now covered in a blanket of darkness.

Leo looked up in shock and surprise taken back by the spontaneous change in weather. While he had his moment, Karai took it to her advantage and knocked him to the ground in a single motion with the leather handle of her sword and called in about ten footbots to surround him on the ground.

Leo made a loud, "Oof" as he fell to the ground like bricks off a building. The aftermath of the handle jabbing into his side hurt more than the impact of the fall. He landed on his back now weaponless since his Katana flung out of his hand when he dropped to the concrete.

Karai circled her prey keeping her blade at the center of Leo's forehead, having the foot draw in closer to keep from him evacuating back into the the disgusting sewers he called his home.

"Any last words?" She asked maliciously.

Leo looked at the blade between his eyes reflecting his vulnerable image and knew there was no escaping this time. With the foot bots around, of he even managed to get Karai off her guard the drones would certainly eliminate him anyway.

He took a shaky breath and said the two words he despised more than anything, "I... failed."

Karai drew her sword back and Leo closed his eyes hoping for a miracle to come or pray it was a dream and hope to not feel anything, but he knew it was all real. He squinted his eyes in anger. He didn't want to leave his brothers and Splinter. what would they do without him and what would he do without them? Just as the sharpened edge was coming down, a strong gust of wind blew around Leo knocking Karai and the drones a good twenty feet away near a small entrance leading up to the roof.

He waited for the stifling pain cutting through his flesh, but it never came. Instead, another side of him stood up and raised his hand in the air calling in more powerful wind to get rid of the footbots his brothers fought below. His eyes were now completely silk white, no sign of the pupils or colorful blue orbs in his eyes. He looked down at his hands and decided to try bringing in a different type of forecast. He bent his arms back and threw them to the footbots next to Karai, electrocuting each one with a jolt of lightning that cracked through the sky.

Karai stared in horror as she watched him inch closer footstep by footstep to her. She struggled to stand up trying to grasp anything on the wall of the door entrance on top of the building. Then it began to rain soaking the cloth under her armor making her feel heavier and she strived to stand up and run away.

He continued walking until he was right in front of her, even though she didn't look up. He grabbed her shoulders pulled her up straight and pinned her against the wall with her hands to the level of her eyes.

"I'm through playing games Karai! Believe me or not he is your father, but you need to choose to accept it or live the rest of your life as a person you're not. Shredder will never see you as his daughter because he knows your the descent of his enemy. He is a liar and a deceiver, but it's your choice." Leo said.

His eyes returned back to normal, now truly seeing her face that she had hooded by looking to the ground. In front of him was an emotionless assassin, but beneath lied the broken soul of a girl without a true father. She didn't show it, but he knew somewhere deep inside an ocean of rage and sadness was building up.

He mistakenly released his grip on her wrists and she kicked him in the plastron and ran off back into the darkness of Shredders lair. He watched with sad eyes, his brothers stood a good distance behind him and decided it was best to give Leo his space in especially since it had to deal with Karai. The rain stopped as Leo exhaled and walked over to his brothers.

They stayed there in silence not being the one to awkwardly break it until Leo couldn't take it anymore.

"So... I found out what my ability is. Leo said out loud trying to change the subject about that moment to anything else.

Mikey perked up and started asking Leo to make it snow, but Leo refused politely because it would be too much of a disturbance since it was late March.

"But it would be so cool! Think about it! Now featuring, "Snow in Spring"! Mikey said acting like a reporter near the end.

Leo chuckled and shook his head as he and his brothers walked home with the constant buzz of Mikey asking for Leo to do more neat tricks. Raph blew his top in about five minutes later and shut Mikey up with a threat.

Back in the sewers April and Master Splinter had just finished up a training session. Sweat dripped down the front of April's forehead making her take out her ponytail and shake out her hair. Donnie's eyes diverted to her as if nobody else in the room could see him. She had incredible effects on him and she didn't even notice. It was easy for April to distract Donnie by simply leaving her hair, unintentionally of course. It was a little frizzy, but Donnie didn't care as he watched her try to correct the threads of hair that stuck up in some spots with weather from the sink. He was always enchanted by her. Eventually, April finally fixed her hair to point where she could withstand it. She never liked having it down, but there were those days where she just didn't care and let the red locks flow. With Donnie's intense staring April finally caught on to his gaze and let out an inevitable splash of red on her cheeks.

Mikey walked up next to Donnie and started to tickle his sides and wave his hand in front of his face, but Donnie didn't budge.

"Bro you need to stop staring before you get April's hand smacked on the side of your face." Mikey whispered.

He finally broke from his frozen stature and said," April! I-I'm so sorry! It's just that you looked really pretty with your hair down and... Not that you don't look pretty all the time... I mean I don't just look at you and find you attractive... I mean!-" he was cut off by a small caucasian hand covering his mouth while Raph, Mikey, and Leo busted up laughing hysterically.

"I get what you mean Donnie, don't worry so much!" April told him as she lightly punched his arm.

"When you live with a father that's not Splinter, you get teased enough so you learn how to deal with it and... lets say "unusual comments" so I knew what you meant." April said with a smile.

"Oh, okay then." He said wishing he could have said something that made him sound smarter than a dumb pile of rocks!

"I almost forgot, April guess what!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"Guess!" He said.

"Well, did you fight of Shredder single handedly while he had fifty ninja robots around to fight by his side?" She said in a teasing manner.

"No. We found out Leo can make it snow any time we want!"

Sighs from the guys spread thought the room at Mikey's ridiculous comment.

"Leo can summon passing clouds and if they're aren't any that have enough water in them to make it rain when he wants to he can speed up the process of evaporation! It amazing!" Donnie shouted.

"He means I can control the weather." Leo added in.

"Well that's great! She said as enthusiastically, but in the back of her head it screamed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Excuse me for just a moment." She said aloud.

She walked off into her room and slammed the door behind her. All the brothers turned their heads to the direction of the loud noise. They'd never heard her slam a door before, so it was obvious that something was wrong. Raph, Mikey, and Leo's head turned to were Donnie was standing, but he had already started walking toward April's temporary room when she stayed the night.

As he walked across the hard floor to the doorway of her bedroom he heard an aggravated growl from the other side and debated on entering or not, but decided to hang outside the closed door and listen first...Again.

"Ughh! Why do I even care so much about getting a stupid "power" anyway? I'm the middle of an alien invasion and can read emotions probably better than anyone on the face of the Earth, so why this?!" She said as she grabbed a pillow and threw it with aggression against the wall. The redhead with the hot temper immediately stopped on her tracks and stood there.

Although she'd just asked herself, she knew exactly why, but didn't have the courage to say it. She didn't want to believe it either so it was better off not to say it at all. She held them back. They'd never tell her that, but somewhere deep inside she knew it was the truth. Maybe, she thought she'd be able to catch up with a fraction of their skills if she could just have this one thing that would allow her to not need backup every time trouble arose for her. Sure she'd saved them that one time... compared to like a hundred!

It never occurred to her what she might be holding them back of. When she really elaborated it, she had a realization of so many of the things she'd missed. If it wasn't for her they wouldn't have been found out by the Shredder. They wouldn't have to put their lives in danger countless amounts of times and worst of all on her part, Splinter would've been able to turn human again. Instead they put their selfishness behind them and went after her dad putting off their own needs and wants.

The emotional baggage was painful enough from everything else, now this! She finally sat down at the foot of her bed and let the tears flow with her hands in her lap. In seconds they turned into soft sobs barely detectable from the outside. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, but the salty droplets began to grow cold. She wiped away the tear and notice it was now a frozen teardrop in her palm.

"What!?" She asked to herself.

Her nervousness was starting to obtain all of her control as her hands started to shake. She placed them down on the floor to stand up, but ice quickly spread across the floor from where she put her hands. Fear was beginning to become her enemy and the ice was now expanding to the walls heading for the door and with perfect timing she heard a knock from the other side.

"April, it's me Donnie can I come in?"

"Uh, j-just a second! She stammered.

"She managed her way to the door hardly able to keep her balance and grabbed the door handle while falling to her knees. She slowly stood up and took a deep breath. The handle twisted slowly and she opened it just enough to poke her head out.

"How can I help you?" She asked calmly.

Donnie saw that she looked fine right then and made up the best lie possible until he could sit her down privately to talk about whatever was bugging her.

"Oh, I just wanted to know... if you wanted to join us on patrol tonight?"

"No. Why did he have to bring up patrol! I just got over holding them back!" She said in her mind.

Right after the thought left her head, an icy blast sent them both sprawling through the air, but not as badly for April. Donnie slammed up against the wall hard almost unconscious after the hit. April stood up and began to run over to Donnie until she saw a trail of icy destruction following her on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to-" She began to choke out.

She looked at the tunnels and back at Donnie and fled from the room. April was panting, running away from Donnie. She had already caused them enough commotion to begin with and now she'd hurt her best friend. She ran with tears falling to the now frozen sewer waters. Every step she took iced over the water with a glassy looking exterior, but it was a storm that couldn't be stopped now.

Mikey, Leo, and Raph sprinted over to Donnie watching as April dashed through the sewers endless twists and turns. They cared about April, but Donnie came first.

Their brother hazily started to wake calling April's name and reaching out his arm to try and stop her with his telekinesis, but she seemed so far away and he was weakned by the blow. He could hear his brother'svoices call his name, but it seemed as if they were a dream. He wanted so desperately to have April in his arms, but the last he saw of her was a blurry image blue, white, and yellow before his eyelids became to heavy to keep open as he began to fall back to sleep.

She hadn't been running long, but she had heard the groggy voice of Donatello echo around the walls from behind and now haunting her mind. She looked behind to see her friend disorientated on the floor surrounded by his brothers far away and safe from her. She didn't know where to run, but the best option was someplace away from him and her secondary family. Living in fear of bringing harm unto others was going to be her life now. Escaping the life she once knew would be easy, she'd been forced into it before when the Kraang came along. Now, she just wasn't sure how to live her new life without the people who gave the meaning of life back to her.

**Author's Notes: I finally finished this chapter! I wanted to bring in April's power in this so I could start spicing things up a bit. I didn't want to lose my readers by dragging them getting their powers for too long! I really enjoyed writing the end of this because I've been waiting to write the next chapter for awhile now! in this chapter though, writing the emotion was my favorite part and I hope to continue more of it next chapter. The connections we make with readers is most important to me! :) until the next chapter! ~Pdg**


End file.
